


Intriuged

by smoakme



Series: Write Night 1 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Everyone wants Felicity on their team, Felicity adores Sara, Felicity is loyal, Jealous Oliver, Nyssa and Felicity are friends, Nyssa sets the record straight, Nyssa wants Felicity on her team, Oliver an idiot, Oliver needs to get his shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakme/pseuds/smoakme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa is intrigued and Oliver is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intriuged

Oliver watches from afar as Sara corrects Felicity’s stance in front of the punching bag. He tenses slightly, muscles uncoiling when he registers the presence beside him is Nyssa. His survival instincts tell him he shouldn’t relax around her but logic tells him that Nyssa wouldn’t hurt him here, there is too much for her to lose.

 

“She is beautiful, Felicity Smoak.”

“She is,” he agrees.

“I don’t understand how you can keep yourself at arms length. She’s like the sun. Intriguing, highly intelligent. The way her mouth runs faster than her brain and the way she does the strangest things.”

“It’s for her own safety,” the words feel as tired as they sound.

“Felicity will never be safe as long as she sees this place as her home. I understand though, once upon a time I kept Sara as far away as I could. It broke my heart, ate away at me until all there was left was an ache.”

“I’m stronger than you.”

Nyssa’s mouth quirks. “I wouldn’t say that, more foolish indeed.”

“She deserves more than I can give her.”

“You care for her, is that not enough?”

“One day she will be happy and this life, our time in this basement will be nothing but memories.”

“Oliver people would kill to have her by their side. If I thought she would leave you _I_ would fight you for her. She’s incredibly loyal but the string that ties you to her begins to break the longer you deny her the truth.”  
“Is that a threat?” he growls. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that your hacker likes me and she adores Sara. I understand what she is worth just like you do, the only difference is that I am willing to chase after what I want. Make a move on her or I will and we’ll test how strong that string is,” Nyssa steps away only to turn on her heel to face him again. “And Oliver? You _will_ know when I am threatening you.”

 

She walks away swiftly and he has to push down the urge to put an arrow in her. He watches as she completely violates what normal people would see as personal space. Felicity clearly doesn’t mind though, hugging Nyssa and happily showing Nyssa a new technique Sara has taught her. Nyssa’s hands find their way to her waist and the movement looks so natural, the way Felicity doesn’t flinch or act surprised. It raises his hackles and Oliver knows he needs to talk to Felicity.

 

He’ll be damned if Nyssa steals Felicity from him, intrigued by her or not.

 


End file.
